wartune_koram_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dungeons solo and multi-player guide
Wartune Dungeon Solo and Multiplayer Guide by Mojito Solo Player Dungeon Campaign In Wartune, you will use “stamina” to enter the single player campaign to earn both experience points for leveling up and some loots. However, the amount of exp that you can earn is very little compared to some of the other methods in Wartune. However, you really only run the single player dungeons for various quests needs and valuable loots such as the Crystaloid, Skeleton Key, and rarely Soul stones for the Soul engraving. Below are some of the items and locations that you will encounter in Wartune solo player dungeons and what they will do for you. Normal Monster Encounter The normal monster encounters are typically useless in the solo dungeons. They will drop regular white ranked gears and occasionally gold and kyanite. They should generally be easy for your hero until higher level dungeons level 38+. Although you can dodge some of the monsters, some of the dungeons require you to defeat all of the normal monster encounters before you can move on to the next one. Dungeon Boss and Mini boss Encounter These elite monsters will typically have higher life, attack, and defense than the regular monsters in the dungeon. After defeating them, they will also drop good loots. Make sure you pick up the loots dropped by these bosses. Monster Lair Monster lairs typically have 3 waves of monster of the same type. After defeating the lairs, you will earn these items by chance in most cases, EXP scroll, monster transformation card and monster troops summon card. They also offer decent amount of experience but just simply time consuming. Tombs The tombs in dungeons are similar to the monster lairs. However, you may sometimes earn the reward without fighting the battle. The reward that you will earn through the Wartune dungeon is Daru. Tombs are one of the best places for you to earn daru for your troops in the game. Pandora’s Box The Wartune Pandora’s box will give you random stats enhancement or hindrance. However, based on our experience you are more likely to receive debuff than buffs. Just avoid triggering the Pandora’s box because they are pretty useless. Traveler’s Coin Purse The traveler’s coin pouch offers you certain amount of Gold based on the level of the dungeon. The gold that you can get ranged from 2500 in the lower level dungeons up to 7500 gold or higher in higher level dungeons. Silver Treasure Box For these type of Wartune treasure boxes, you will use 2000 gold to unlock the box. Some of the rewards include 4000 gold, and Daru. You should always spend the 2000 gold to open the Wartune silver boxes. Mystery Treasure Box The mystery treasure boxes require 1 skeleton key to open. In general, the solo dungeon mystery boxes are not good use of your skeleton keys. Wartune Multiplayer Dungeons Wartune multiplayer dungeons are great way for you to earn Crystaloids for crafting purposes. They also offer great deal of experience points for you to level up compared to the solo dungeons. You have 5 multiplayer dungeon runs per day, so it is in your best interest to fight in the hardest dungeon for your level for the maximum reward and experience points. In the multiplayer dungeon, you will team up with 4 other people for the party. However you can also run the dungeon with less than 4 peoplr, but fighting with a full team can make the run go faster. Most of the items that you see in solo dungeon will appear in multiplayer dungeon as well. However, instead of normal white and green equipment, you will typically get green and blue as normal drops, with the chance of getting purple as the rare loot. Below are some of the additional features in multiplayer dungeon. Summoner Summoner will create a group of dopple gangers that mirrors your team exactly. You will have to beat the team with great strategy. In general, if your team has 1 or 2 strong mages, you can kill your dopples fairly easily with good AoE spells. It costs 3 skeleton keys to summon the doppleganger team. If you win the Wartune summoner battle, you will earn 1 crystaloid for each member of your team Traps and Switches In some parts of the game, you will need more than 1 party member to unlock the switch. For the Wartune multi dungeon, the entire team is transported to the new map if the majority of the players are at the portal. For example, 3 person at the portal can teleport the fourth player. This makes it essential to wait for other players if they are still getting their loot from elite monsters.